A New Jedi
by spedmonkey10
Summary: this is my very first fanfiction please read and review. Aayla is sent on her first mission alone to tatooine. summarry is horrible but i promise story is much much MUCH better REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! i will not right till i get reviews
1. Her mission

"You wished to speak to me?" the blue Twi'lek named Aayla Secura asked bowing before The Jedi Coucil. "A disturbance on Tatooine I sense." Yoda said. "Go to Tatooine and find the source of the disturbance you must." "I understand Master, but why not send someone like Master Luminara or Master Shaak ti they are both much stronger than me." Aayla send looking at the members of The Jedi council. "Because Aayla we think that it is time for you to do a mission on your own." Adi Gallia said. Aayla nodded and turned to leave the room when Mace Windu stopped her. "There is one more thing you need to know Aayla." Mace said. "Yes Master Windu?" the young twi'lek said turning around. "We sense that there is a force sensitive person on Tatooine find whoever it is and bring them back to Coruscant understood?" Mace Windu said. "Yes Master Windu." Aayla send bowing and leaving the room. Aayla walked out of The Jedi Temple and boarded a Jedi ship and headed for Tatooine.

When the she landed on Tatooine Aayla hurriedly got of the shuttle and started to wander around the city when she saw a crowd of people watching something. Aayla immediately headed over to the crowd and saw a man who looked no younger than 17 with brown hair down to his neck being thrown into walls by five mercenaries three of them were Twi'leks and the other two were Rodians. The brown haired man tried to fight them off but there were to many of them and that's when Aayla jumped into the frenzy and punched one of Twi'leks in the face knocking him out cold. The man picked up the felled mercenaries quarterstaff, twirled it above his head and brought it down upon one of Rodians head knocking him out. Aayla roundhouse kicked the other Rodian in the stomach, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. The other two Twi'leks ran after this and so did the spectators. Aayla dropped the Rodian onto the floor "Leave!" Aayla said looking at the Rodian. The Rodian didn't move for an instant wondering why she was letting him live but got up and ran off. The brown haired man retracted the quarterstaff tossed it to the side and walked up to Aayla. "Thank you." He said studying her with his silver eyes. "Who are you and why were those mercenaries after you?" Aayla asked looking at the man.

"My name is Shash Goval and those mercenaries work for the hutt Zaron. Zaron has been after me for months now, but he's never sent so many mercenaries." Shash said. "Why is he after you?" Aayla asked focusing on a silver crystal dangling around his neck. "He wants this." Shash said taking off his necklace and letting her look at the crystal. "He thinks I stole it from him." "Did you?" Aayla asked. "No it belonged to my father before Zaron killed him." Shash said taking back the necklace and putting it back around his neck. "That's a lightsaber crystal and one I've never seen before." Aayla said looking at Shash. "What are you a Jedi?" Shash asked laughing a little. "Yes and sense the force is strong within you Shash." Aayla said. "What does that mean?" Shash said raising an eyebrow at Aayla. "It means that you're coming with me back to Coruscant." Aayla send leading Shash back to the ship. "Okay." Shash said following her. "Hey you never told me your name." Aayla kept walking and said "Its Aayla Secura now hurry up."


	2. Aurra Attacks

Aayla went to the front of the ship where the holocam was and sent a message to the Jedi Council. "Master Yoda I have found the force sensitive his name is Shash Goval and he wheres a silver lightsaber crystal around his neck one I've never seen." Aayla said looking at the holo-projection of Yoda and the other masters. In the council room the Jedi masters were looking at the image of Aayla and Shash. Shaak Ti was the first to speak. "Aayla bring him back to Coruscant after you find the source of the disturbance" the Togruta said looking at the hologram. "I think I might know what's wrong." Shash said uncertainly. "And what would that be young man?" Adi Gallia questioned. "Zaron the Hutt has been burning these crystals" he motioned to the silver lightsaber crystal around his neck. "To make fuel for his freighters." "The crystals hold force energy destroying them would destroy the energy cause an unbalance in The Force." Kit Fisto said. "Send Luminara and her Padawan learner we will." Yoda said looking at Luminara Unduli. "Forgive me master, but I thought you said that I was to do this on my own?" Aayla asked nervously. "Know that I do young Secura." Yoda said. "But another presence I sense one who is trained in the force she is." "She?" Aayla asked. "Aurra Sing senses I." Yoda said. Aayla nodded "Shash and I shall wait here for Luminara and Barriss." Aayla said shutting off the holocam.

"Aayla, who's this Aurra Sing you and the council are so afraid of?" Shash asked walking over to the twi'lek girl. "She was supposed to be a Jedi but was kidnapped by space pirates now shes a dark Jedi and a strong one at that." Aayla said looking for any sign of Luminara and Barriss. Shash sat next to Aayla "So who are these Jedi that green guy sent to help us?" Shash asked for no reason other than to break the awkward silence. "There Mirlians." Aayla said. "Luminara is on the council and Barriss is her Padawn learner." Shash sighed and got out of his seat and headed for the exit. "Where are you going Shash?" Aayla said turning around. "Relax Aayla I'm just going to the cantina for a minute I think we'll be waiting a while for those Mirlians arrive." Shash said heading for the cantina. Aayla stayed in the ship for a minute, but then realized Shash was right and headed for the cantina grabbing her comlink on her way out. As Aayla entered the cantina she did not know that she was being followed. "Aayla I thought you were going to wait for the other Jedi." Shash said walking up to her handing her a cup of juma juice. "They wont be here for a while and I couldn't let you go off alone." Aayla said taking the cup. The two spent almost an hour playing eachother in pazaak when Aayla's comlink went off. "Aayla where are you?" the voice of Barriss Offee asked. "Shash and are at the local cantina." Aayla said. "We will meet you there don't leave understood?" the voice of Luminara Unduli asked. "Yes Lumin-" Aayla started saying when she was knocked off the chair and fell to the ground.

Aayla got up and saw Aurra Sing approaching Shash her blasters pointed at his head. "So you're the one Zarons been so worried about?" Aurra asked not expecting an answer. "Your cute too bad I have to kill you." Aurra said chuckling pulling the trigger.


	3. sorry

Im sorry but I'm canceling this story I've had these two chapters up for months now and only gotten four reviews. I'm sorry to the four people that like this story but I'm not gonna continue just for four people. Im gonna start working on a new story it will be up in the x-men section. Perhaps I'll come back to this story if more people review.


End file.
